


一些有待考據的腦洞

by daizhan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Historical Hetalia
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daizhan/pseuds/daizhan
Summary: 覺得在英蘇底下雜談小灣或者在小灣底下雜談英蘇好像都太麻煩了，還是另開一集把他們串在一起。各種兩岸三地、台灣、英倫政治與歷史哏，自行避雷，不標了。英倫三島 x 兩岸三地的共軛敘事故事集的腦洞們
Relationships: China & Taiwan (Hetalia), England & Taiwan (Hetalia), England/Scotland (Hetalia), Hong Kong & Taiwan (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	1. 2020 09 16，1. ～ 10.

〈沒有人是紅頭髮〉與〈英蘇相性一百問〉是同一個英 sir，其者那邊的英 sir 有更軟的一面（因為小灣是小鬼頭）跟更兇的一面（因為海英）。2008、2009 以來我的兩岸和英倫就是共軛敘事，今年終於把他們寫到一起了，我灑淚啊。

〈袖手〉為關聯設定但尚未統一；〈等你稍微融化〉為無關版本。

> 1\. 年齡設定

看了一下本家的米&加生長速度差異的設定，深覺就算我一在搞私設角色也還是應該要看一下本家的總體設定才行。

按照這個生長速度的規則，我把小灣調得太大了，如果「成年」指的是類似現代國家，或者有明確的主權與政治規則。

還有，美國是19歲、英國23歲，上限再怎麼樣也是王耀五千歲（但他是仙人）

無視王耀五千歲設定的話，視覺年齡最老的是羅馬，再來應該是土耳其（但其實看不出來）

小灣再怎樣也不大可能超過美國

那麼，

> 大肚王國：可以是～五歲～六歲
> 
> 荷西：五歲～六歲～六歲半
> 
> 1668 明鄭：七歲
> 
> 1688 清：六歲半（倒退）～七歲
> 
> ——海禁，但中間跟英國應該有走私貿易，待查——
> 
> 開港：七歲～八歲
> 
> 清法戰爭：八歲多
> 
> 設省：可以八歲～甚至跳躍到十歲
> 
> 1894/5 台灣民主國：十二歲
> 
> 1895 納入日本：十一歲（倒退）
> 
> 太平洋戰爭：十三歲
> 
> 1945 日本投降：十四歲左右，但也可能十三歲多
> 
> 1949 台北設為首都：頂多就是十五歲

這太逗了，小灣在安理會根本就是小妮子，還得化妝裝老

或是乾脆不要裝老，反正他就是去玩的，負責把常任理事國搞得很後設（。

> 1952 和日本建交：十六歲。
> 
> 1971 退出聯合國：十六歲～十七歲。
> 
> — 和亞瑟私下商議拖延香港「回歸」一事：十七歲。
> 
> 1979 和美國斷交：十八歲。
> 
> 解嚴：十九歲。 **十九歲！十九歲了！阿爾……！**

* * *

> 2\. 小灣和亞瑟對對方的暱稱

亞瑟稱呼小灣為「小海盜」：

英格蘭對台灣的暱稱是「小海盜」。明鄭時期，台灣的主要貿易對象為日本（走私，但鄭成功算半個日本人，所以給過，還大家歡迎）與英國，且與英國的貿易內容為楷甲等軍備品，用於攻打清廷。私設當時小灣的視覺年齡至多七歲，因而亞瑟稱之為「小海盜」——不是輕蔑後輩，而是真的，「你認真？六歲七歲就在當海盜？」

小灣：腓尼基人不也是出生就在海上混嗎。

本來想要寫十七世紀小灣去英格蘭與英國締結通商條約，腦補了一堆英sir（20-）跟小灣（6） _［括號中為人類型態歲數］_ 在英格蘭的宮殿裡唇槍舌戰，結果一查之下發現都是不列顛東印度公司來安平，沒辦法讓小灣去逛逛倫敦啊！！可惡！！沒辦法讓亞瑟高高在上地接見小灣啊！！可惡！！沒辦法讓小灣對亞瑟人小鬼大各種頂嘴啊！！可惡！！

但還是很可愛……。

我想讓亞瑟對小灣說「六歲就在當海盜啊，小鬼頭？」啊！！可惡！！（指鄭家的海盜背景）

看來只好讓小灣回答他「都超過十六歲了還在當海盜啊，老不修？」

初次見面就要抬槓（o）

從此以後亞瑟對小灣的暱稱是「小海盜」，字面意義地說小灣年紀小

此時是 1670 年，小灣第一次被指派去攻打王耀，他的第一個「友邦」就是英格蘭（英格蘭表示「我跟荷蘭還有西班牙不一樣，我不是來殖民你而是來跟你交朋友的」）

此時是 1670 年，英格蘭跟蘇格蘭還沒合併，對於合併還抱有一點點「結婚可以讓關係改善」的（沙文）幻想的亞瑟……（並沒有從威爾斯的經驗中學到教訓）

因為小灣年紀很輕很小，跟歐羅巴關係也不大（除了小灣有事沒事跟荷蘭還有西班牙分別對打），所以亞瑟跟小灣變成朋友之後會不分青紅皂白地跟他分享自己的戀愛情事（主要是蘇格蘭的事），感覺比跟其他人說沒壓力沒後果，又比跟自己家的阿爾和馬修說不用負責任（請勿模仿：請勿對自己的小孩說煩惱，尤其是自己的！三次元子女或監護對象）

小灣會「喔……哦……哦……」地回應，其實沒有聽懂，但大概有記下來（但他確實也沒有「我要幫家裡大人分擔憂煩！」的想法，就只是「喔大哥哥你有煩惱啊那我陪你一下聽你說說」的稍微比玩耍正經一點的心態）

隨著小灣漸漸長大，他 1. 真的成了亞瑟的紅粉知己（大概在亞瑟成為城主的時候？或是清法戰爭隨後台灣設省之後？） 2. 不時笑他（日本時代開始）

等小灣跟耀關係越來越複雜就笑不出來了，為小灣掬淚（此處沒有耀灣情節）

先發一把仍須要調動的刀，這個場景是依照小灣去倫敦想的，但這個事件並沒有發生：

> 〔前略一堆抬槓〕 
> 
> 英：現在可以告訴我，你的國號是什麼了嗎？
> 
> 灣：大明。
> 
> 英：大明已經沒有了。
> 
> （小灣四處張望了一下，神秘兮兮地）
> 
> 灣：（湊近，小聲）我是福爾摩莎。
> 
> 英：荷蘭的福爾摩莎？
> 
> 灣：是的！

* 英格蘭稱呼明鄭為「臺灣王國」或者「福爾摩莎王國」。  
** 本篇標題為〈你的國已經沒有了〉，或者〈你國已經沒有了〉。 

啊意氣風發的海英跟古靈精怪的小海盜灣……好可愛……

在英國到紅毛城設領事館之前，小灣對亞瑟的暱稱是「老海盜」，直到 1870 之後轉變為「城主大人」。

* * *

> 3\. 「這次」

在系列的某處，亞瑟會跟小灣聊到「那麼『這次』攻打王耀的勝算是多少呢？」（一把刀不夠就再加一把）

* * *

> 4\. 香港前途

1972~1980 間蘇格蘭為了香港前途真的親臨台北，小灣總算是見到了真正的「紅頭髮的聯合王國先生」aka 城主大人朝思暮想的愛慕（單戀？已相戀？）對象本人。（暫定大綱）

> 灣：啊是城主大人的夢中情人
> 
> 蘇：什麼？

小灣和蘇格蘭的一小段談話

> 灣：我不知道我哥為什麼對我這麼不好。
> 
> 蘇：你哥對你不好嗎？ _［這個問句其實有問題，他們就是因為耀的問題才會聚首商議，所以會變成明知故問，實際上寫的時候要修正脈絡］_
> 
> 灣：就像你弟弟對你不好那樣的不好。

蘇格蘭很驚訝，他以為小灣跟英格蘭是姊妹淘/哥倆好的關係，沒想到小灣會這樣批評英格蘭，而且確實是用一種令蘇格蘭心領神會的方式，迅速粗淺地瞭解了台灣跟中共的關係。 _〔然而有鑑於蘇格蘭「十八至十九世紀當時」在聯合王國實際地位的差異，其實或許並不能完全套用，只能說……傳遞個心境〕_

> 灣：他很喜歡你，我聽得出來。但我也聽得出來他對待你跟期待你的方式有點問題。
> 
> 灣：那聽起來太耳熟了。那就是我正在遇到的問題。雖然又有一點不一樣。

［不過好像又有另一個脈絡問題，我對北京的對台態度的了解基本上是2007～的，1972～1980 是用什麼口吻還得再查一下，加上那時台灣的國際陣腳還是有點不同，就算中共講的話都一樣，放在脈絡裡體會起來可能不同］

不過重點就是：「我不知道我哥為什麼對我這麼不好；而最重要的是：我不知道為什麼他 **居然不知道** 自己對我不好？」這剛好就是我眼中英蘇問題的關鍵：英格蘭為什麼不曉得自己對蘇格蘭「不好」？當然這個不好可能是須要解釋的，需要一個橋樑來使之明瞭，但為什麼這麼長的時間以來，英格蘭沒有察覺到這種東西根本不是愛、親近、溫情、或是任何正面的東西（我是指我私設的英格蘭）？又或者是察覺到了，然而大意而肆意地認為是必要之惡？為什麼認為蘇格蘭的幾乎可說是對一切的不滿意並不只是，或根本不是因為蘇格蘭「眼光狹隘」？「史觀短淺」？

在某一個瞬間，曉梅會問耀「你的歷史與我何干？」這不是在說「過去我跟你從沒有關係」，而是在說

> 「我為什麼非得用你的史觀看事情」、
> 
> 「你的史觀憑什麼就更對」、
> 
> 「我們有什麼理由要基於你的史觀進入一個只有你想要的未來嗎」、
> 
> 「你不明白你認為你知道什麼對我最好，只是你認為，嗎」、
> 
> 「你不懂你那種『我永遠為你留一盞燈，永遠等你回家』的態度很噁心嗎？你不懂我離開你所謂的家只是因為你迫害我嗎？你不懂你在做的事其實是迫害嗎？我並不是任性，而是在求生，你憑什麼天真無辜地把事情扭轉成你寬宏大量溫厚和藹、你對我有無條件的守候跟愛？這是比一廂情願還要更嚴重的事，你連自己的惡究竟是什麼都從來沒有明白的認知⋯⋯你不明白你所謂的家只不過是一座監獄，因為我待在那裡的首要條件就是我不能身為真正的我自己？
> 
> 你不明白倘若我能是我自己，我不會這麼排斥跟你待在一起？你不明白這從來就不是你是否包容弟妹的任性和叛逆，而是你是否看見他們是正經而正當且必須地在對抗你，為了保護他們自己？你不明白你受到的拒絕並不是他們自己的幼稚，而是你真的須要檢討跟改向？為什麼你不明白？為什麼你就是不明白？要把我們推得越來越遠？為什麼呢？我明白你覺得自己是愛我們的，然而我們只是持續被你傷害而不得不恨你。你對我的愛就是有條件的。」

千頭萬緒凝結在一句「你的歷史與我何干？」，曉梅心想，你要恨我還是看不起我都無所謂了，都無所謂了，都沒辦法了，又不是說再談就會有結果。

在這整個英蘇設定裡面，最重要的一環甚至是，哪怕在依據這個設定的國家化身原則裡，王耀跟林曉梅真的和解了，兩個國家、兩個政府也是不會和解的。（這麼想想我設定的神靈愛爾蘭根本是作弊）

蘇格蘭聽懂了（曉梅一些掐頭去尾的陳述），他斷斷續續地抽煙，曉梅沒抽，沈默地過了一兩刻鐘。曉梅回去沏茶，然後極慢地把牛奶倒進茶湯裡。

「那麼，身為妹妹，你愛他嗎？」蘇格蘭抽完第二根菸的最後一口，將之捻進煙灰缸時如此問。曉梅還在斟奶，待到他端平奶壺，放回桌上，讓蘇格蘭任意慢用，也沒有回答這提問。但他也很貼心地沒有反問他。他們繼續讀卷宗。

這段談話的場景是已經關閉的前英國領事館（紅毛城）或其官邸的書房或……喝午茶的地方，宅子裡很冷清，只有他們兩個人，沒有日常性的人味，庭院裡還生著一些雜草，不太多，美國領事館（或美國在台辦事處，未定）的人偶而會來修剪。這篇標題是〈你要我回哪個家〉。這時小灣的人類年齡約莫十七歲，亞瑟將近本家現行的二十三歲，大概是二十一至二十二歲多吧，蘇格蘭二十三歲左右。歲月已經連在他們身上也洶湧地流逝了。

另外要讓曉梅友善地譴責一下亞瑟在這個事上將中華民國用完就丟，還要中華民國扮丑角，真是煩勞。然後我再想想他們要私下幹點什麼（作為私人補償）……要不要做成另外一篇。

中華民國在 1980 再度主張過香港真的要歸還中國的話也應該要歸還給中華民國，其中一個論據是所謂租約正本是在中華民國手裡等等 _〔從故宮挖出來？〕_ 。我把這個修訂成：

> 亞瑟實在不想把香港交給王耀，而且照理說第一香港並不是全部為租界，有些部份是割讓，另一方面大家都知道所謂「九十九年」是一個修辭，當時的中國比較偏好這種修辭，但「九十九」是個虛數，意義就是「永遠」，因此按照字面「索回」香港，是不正義的。

他暫時不知道要怎麼辦，想到的其中一個拖延辦法是要小灣講點話來複雜化議題，至少可以拖延時間，所以他們開始查閱國際法等等各種東西來看能夠讓中華民國在香港議題上講什麼話。其中一段是蘇格蘭私下代表聯合王國到台北來，不過我還沒決定細節。例如說為什麼是他？為什麼只有他一個？如果跟〈沒有人是紅頭髮〉連動的話，好像收一個〈沒有人是紅頭髮〉裡的伏筆（亞瑟終於還是派他來），另一方面也可以說在當時狀況下亞瑟本人到台北來已經不適合了（但我又覺得不必這麼拘謹）。另，一個小插曲是，曉梅接機之後跟司機說要去「英國領事館」（當時已經關閉），被司機（兼秘書？）回說「小姐（女士？），您上個月擅闖英國領事館。」曉梅說他已經取得美國同意了，但秘書不大相信，因此他們先繞去美國領事館「正式地」申請進入英國領事館。如果這件事發生在台美斷交之前，要去的地方就是美國領事館；如果是之後，就是美國在台辦事處（後者很不漂亮，氣氛上更加軍事，但說不定反而氛圍對了）。這裡會出場的美國人是普通人類；或者美方沒有人出場，鏡頭留在車裡。

曉梅好好地陪他們探討了這個話題，也真的找到一點發言的著力點，然而，他們也心知肚明這是沒有什麼實質效力的，頂多就是讓聲音更多更雜，要花更多時間理清罷了。而且讓中華民國抓著這點不放，也顯得有點好笑 _（並不打算由英國向國際提示中華民國獲得香港的可能性）_ 。所以才有「扮丑角」的指責和後續私人補償。

有一些還沒有決定好的細節是：曉梅是否在內心認為柯克蘭家好歹有在接觸跟相處，他覺得這樣就是有機會改善關係，因此其實有一點忌妒（然而就蘇格蘭的視角來說，並不是有在相處就有機會，也可能時間就是白白過去，或者更加惡化，像是愛爾蘭）；以及曉梅是否主動說破「但讓香港跟著我真的好嗎？說不定要求王耀再答應點什麼還比較實際。」當時天安門還沒發生，中共是不是很不值得信任也不像今天這麼明瞭（我猜），而曉梅覺得中華民國實在風雨飄搖，讓香港投靠台北或許不是一個好選擇。這也呼應到先前台灣接收香港「難民」的議題（日前有明顯做到的是各大學以交換學生名義無條件招收香港學生），以及最近民進黨政府對香港運動人士的支援或者不夠地支援，目前是羅生門。

也因為這章主要是在講香港和「歸還」香港，所以標題是〈你要我回哪個家〉。

（另外，可能的話，我也想讓小灣跟威爾斯與英格蘭有個別談話，北愛還沒決定）（愛爾蘭也稍微有在考慮……）

找一個或生一個戰後沒多久，香港、中共、台灣都在場的場合 _（1950 年八月，中共受邀出席聯合國一次？）。_

香港見到台灣就大罵「漢奸！垃圾日本人！」

台灣氣不過，但還是選擇向香港道歉，被王耀制止，說小灣「不必為了日本做的任何事道歉」，

小灣回答「敢作敢當，是王先生你教我的。」他道完歉決定離香港遠一點，

又聽到香港開始罵王耀共產黨，又走回去告訴他，「你知不知道共產黨一直在對抗日帝？」 _〔咳，這個主張須要考證時代，因為日共覆滅得太早了〕_

香港又轉過來罵他「你這賤人！蔣政府竟然想在二戰之後直接接收香港！」

台灣這回真的非常生氣，

香港繼續罵「英 sir 不承認你簡單來說就是因為蔣政府太貪！」 _（指 1949 中共以放棄香港主權交換英國承認，相對於中華民國死活就是要立刻拿回香港——雖然中共馬上就食言了）_

但這根本不干台灣的事，而小灣氣的就是無辜中槍還得吞下去，因為他是同一事件的同一種類被害者 _〔不過他當時不一定已經知情〕_ ，

而王耀在這回合上無法以任何形式救場 _〔每一枝箭似乎其實都插在他背上〕_ 。

時間快轉到 1970s，小灣赴英討論香港前途，在倫敦，現場有亞瑟、蘇格蘭、小灣、香港、威爾斯。小灣跟香港一見面又要抬槓，互掐對方都多久了還不會說國語 / 粵語，香港又掐小灣已經「向北方官話屈服」（他們上次在政治場合見到時是夾雜台語、日語、英語、粵語的對話，但這其實是例行性掐架，跟打招呼一樣，所以沒有很嚴重），亞瑟好聲好氣地說「那我們現在說英語吧」，一旁蘇格蘭祥和地飄來一句「誰跟你說英語」，亞瑟難堪地瞪他一記眼刀然而並沒有什麼卵用。

隨後蘇格蘭悠哉（但並不是真心諷刺）地對小灣說「你跟你弟也處不好啊。」 _（意指 1950～60 年代國民黨干涉香港局勢到被限制入境的程度）_ 小灣僵硬地講道「是，我跟另一個哥哥（澳門）也不好。」中華民國勢力在澳門由於類似的原因幾乎是都被掃地出門。但其實曉梅跟香港也沒有那麼不好啦。小灣無奈又煩躁地擰著太陽穴說：「然而，我是說真的，投靠蔣政權，就算不說風雨飄搖，到底有什麼意義嗎？」大家一樣高壓集權啊。

這時香港可能是十一～十三歲。

另外，香港要叫做王嘉龍還是李小春待定。若改為李小春則〈相性一百問〉會連動修正。

* * *

> 5\. 經香港轉寄，兩岸通郵

1980 年代末，在英國主持下，香港紅十字會承辦兩岸信件轉寄服務，兩岸開始通郵，方法是把信寫好之後，另外裝一個信封，寄到香港，並在收件地址寫「香港，內詳」，香港方會負責轉寄。大陸寄台灣亦同。

* * *

> 6\. 中國代表權問題的其他解法

1670 小灣初識亞瑟的時候，亞瑟跟他說的那句「你不是大明，我會跟他們說你是福爾摩莎」 _（第二點發的那把刀由於脈絡不對，實際些要修改對話的背景知識跟說話動機；不過這個版本可能也得再改）_ ，後來變成了言靈，有一天開始，曉梅經常聽見一個聲音，告訴他「你不是中國，你是台灣」，他同意，但沒有理會，但也下意識在想著，這是什麼東西，在 1970～1971 的某一個時刻，終於，他聯想起這是三百年前一段對話的變形，這是青少年亞瑟的聲音，這是詛咒。

這個時刻，大概是蘇聯亡羊補牢地「隨口問曉梅」：「雖然說是中國代表權問題，但只要你放棄以中國為國號，問題就結了吧？」蘇聯認為這件事美國從 1945 之前就有所盤算：由美國佔領台灣，而不是交給中華民國；因此後續有可能還是交給中國，但也有可能台灣獨自建國，當然也有可能就當美國一省，誰知道。總之，沒有道理不動用一下這個老點子。「要拖王耀我也拖不久了，你們有心要辦就快點把事辦一辦。」他這麼說。然而伊凡的好意也付諸東流。美國政府忙著跟中共打交道，沒把說服蔣政府改國號一事放心上。

（1970 美國考慮讓中華民國改國號是真有其事，但蘇聯助攻是私設，算是王平事件告吹的補償）

〔此處修訂：蔣政府有意接受兩個中國，但北京似乎沒有，與我之前的〈等你稍微融化〉相反……大概？〕

或許有一天，小灣會認為「你不是大明，我會跟他們說你是福爾摩莎」是祝福，但至少直到 1997，他都認為是詛咒。亞瑟·柯克蘭的拿手魔法。曉梅曉得這是穿鑿附會，但他還是為此暗暗恨過亞瑟。也或許沒到恨那麼強烈，但埋怨過亞瑟。

伊凡問破到底有沒有在考慮 / 準備改曉梅國號的這篇是〈讓那鮮血落下吧〉，意指降青天白日滿地紅旗（滿地紅指革命志士流的滿地鮮血）。

伊凡跟曉梅的私交其實不差，因為曉梅對整個中國事務都沒有什麼幹勁，對國民黨的觀感不好，對美國信賴的同時提防，並且在私人意義上對共產主義有好感（當然他接觸過的共產黨跟實存的共產政權不一樣，但以蘇聯對中華民國來說，目標似乎不是赤化中華民國而是結交友邦……的樣子？）。真正跟曉梅私交好的是亞瑟。當氣氛很僵硬的時候，曉梅一講話就會變輕鬆（雖然有時候也會把氣氛變得更糟），因為曉梅他媽實在太虛無主義了。

在最開始的時候曾經：

> 蘇聯：你才不是中國
> 
> 灣：我的確不是
> 
> 米：NOOOOOO

曉梅跟伊凡第一次正經講話是露糾正灣要他好好叫「蘇聯」別再講蘇俄（蔣政府堅持用「蘇俄」稱呼蘇聯，並且事實上是一蔑稱）

好吧我承認我完全還沒想台灣—法國關係

* * *

> 7\. 台灣—俄羅斯關係

1991，鐮刀錘子永遠地降下了，但直到 2020，青天白日滿地紅還在升。1992 年，台北—莫斯科航線開辦。

* * *

> 8\. 餘談

第四點曉梅對王耀想的那一大段千頭萬緒，「明白講出來」或者只是在旁白敘述出來的時機，是在〈世上最美好的〉或者〈零壹開頭〉，或者分散在這兩篇。

前者是台北最後一次舉辦國際級選美比賽。我腦中一直記得那是蘇聯跟中共第一次參加這種比賽，但又覺得時間點是 1992 年，所以應該是俄羅斯跟中共。

後者在講台灣的國內電話區碼。區碼是從 02 開始排的， 01 從沒有使用過，因為 01 分配到的區是「首都：南京」，直到今天亦然。具體劇情可能是 2014 年三一八學運，或者 2019 年以降的香港……之類的我還沒有想。

現在最大的問題應該是紅十字會轉寄信件服務以及台北的選美比賽，只是留在我腦海中的史料，我現在不曉得要怎麼查……這是我好幾年前讀的資料了。也很可能有各種地方我記錯了。

關聯談話還有：

> 「你到底有沒有我們身為敵國的，自覺啊。
> 
> 你說從來沒有真的想傷害我們，但那都是有條件的，不是嗎？
> 
> 只要聽你的話，你就不會傷害我們；因為你不想傷害我們，所以我們最好乖乖聽話；是我們要選擇不乖乖聽話，逼你傷害我們，逼你得忍心傷害我們，所以逼你傷心……你鬧夠了沒啊？
> 
> 打從一開始就是你的態度應該改變吧，我有什麼義務或道義聽你的啊。你想傷害我是你的事，但不要再假裝你沒那個意思，都是我們逼你的。這就是敵意，這就是壓迫，這就是殺戮，承認吧。我們有什麼義務去考慮你的戰略需求啊？在你期待我們捨棄自己的慾望跟意志而去為你的戰略考量的時候，你愛的就不是我們了，我們的路也就錯開了，懂了嗎？正是因為你要求我們多為你著想，所以我們更不應該為你著想啊？你真的不懂嗎？你都五千歲了。我們現在不是內戰，更不是地方抗爭，我們就是敵對國家。我也不想這樣啊，但這種時候說什麼體己話只會顯得更假惺惺吧。
> 
> 我告訴你，我們承受的痛苦跟你是不同類型的。你可能從來不曾也永遠不會了解。這才是大國跟小國的差異。當小國是被掠奪的，他會更了解被掠奪的痛苦，而不去掠奪別人，不會說什麼共體時艱、識大體之類的鬼話。今天不管是澎湖、金門、高雄還是台北要獨立，我都會說好，因為我明白你不明白的那種脆弱跟身不由己。就算最後我四分五裂灰飛煙滅，我也愛我的國民——省民，按你的話說——只要他們幸福，我這個國家存續與否都無所謂吧。為了讓我存續下去而褫奪他們的意志跟認同，這是本末倒置吧？王耀，你真的不明白嗎？我可以把你送回戰國時代從頭沈思起嗎？大一統國家當太久，連國家的意義都忘記了啊？
> 
> 國家是因人而生的，而不是反過來。國家獲得的認同和愛戴都得出於國民純粹的自由意志，才會有意義，不然不空虛嗎？
> 
> 你的國民跟我的國民都認為被對方討厭，也不怎麼喜歡彼此，其實根本不想在一起；就算只有一方不喜歡另一方，強迫不想在一起的人在一起，到底有誰會幸福啊？不幸福的話，活著要幹嘛啊？
> 
> 我只是在問你，一件很簡單的事：如果為了活下去，有很多必須要遷就，那麼我們是為了什麼活？人是為了什麼活？能活著就是好事，的前提是，活著本身是好事啊。
> 
> 不要再用那種父母對叛逆期子女說話的方式對我發言了。這種態度不論對任何人都是錯誤的。把別人判為叛逆也只不過是一種暴力的幼體化型歧視罷了，是不知自省的成年人試圖合理化陣腳的迂腐自欺行為。
> 
> 我當然知道你的苦衷為何。但你的苦衷為害到我。那麼我該優先考慮你還是我的安危？答案不是顯而易見的嘛。
> 
> 你會為了你自己犧牲我自主的願望，而我會為了我自己而抑制你擴張的慾望，我們甚至不是平手的啊，但我就說我們平手吧，我們一樣自私。我不自稱正義已經很客氣了。」

* * *

> 9\. 小灣的名字

> 他在一九四九年獲得了第一個人類名字：林曉梅。政府繼南京之後，也放棄了廣州，然後重慶，接著成都；越過了江，又跨了海，到他這裡，命台北為「臨時」首都。在此之前他也出海過，但很少「獨自」，名字因此相形之下是不重要的。他不須要被其他人類單獨稱呼；而在島上的時候，他就是「他」，名字自然多餘。林曉梅，這是個好名字，有著明確的期許，但是很明顯，這是給「中華民國」的名字。更精確地說，是給「代理」中華民國的名字。他們在寒冬之中，等待春天蒞臨，但即便寒風凍骨，亦要如梅花挺立。赤裸坦承的願望。這不僅是個隱喻，王老師在那年十月進行了政權更替，政府抵達基隆時正是入冬。現在冬隆，他坐在從前辦公的原總督府內，本屬於他的辦公室中，為他量身訂做的桌椅裡，好歹有個主人的排場地，接見那姓蔣的傢伙。他記得兩年前的禍害，也「欣賞」這些人的魯莽。姓蔣的可能會繼續打迷糊下去，但他「不在乎」。他應允了。雖然他沒辦法拒絕代理中華民國，但要起什麼人類名字，他還是能置喙的。「你們很敢」，他說，然後下令依林曉梅三個字去刻印。那個冬天，他三百七十六歲五個月，就人類的外貌而言，大約是中學生吧，或許立志成為堂堂正正的中國人，夢想成為報國的知識份子的年紀。但台灣已經沒有什麼知識份子能報效中國了，兩年前就死得差不多了，左的，右的，本省的，外省的，漢人，灣生，原住民。還沒畢業的今年春天也死了。他笑起來，問說「你們打算在這待多久？」
> 
> 他一如字面意義地諷刺，儘管這不全然是句風涼話或者攻擊。

「兩年前」是二二八，「今年春天」是四六。

這個腦洞的真正翻轉之處（我自己說）是他以台灣的身分獲得了第二個人類名字：黃乙玲［本家初期設定］。

這個腦洞在最新版本的「摩沙」（〈沒有人是紅頭髮〉）之前，因此有待修訂。

* * *

> 10\. 一個英蘇片段

完全沒頭沒尾，如果英跟蘇關係稍微好那麼一點的話，總有一天蘇會問出口來：「你為什麼總要用這麼暴力惡毒的方式討拍，別人真要拍你了又閃開不接，還海扁對方一頓，你這麼想要別人恨你嗎？」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不知道為什麼引文語法會一直增生換行，前幾天明明不會這樣的，真是苦了我這個非常愛修正的人（一個章節大概可以修正幾十次）但是現在連只是修 Notes 都會增生換行，只要進 Edit 頁就增生，每個引文都要去刪一次換行很煩，也許能讓我少修改一點
> 
> 總之：一個廢棄的場景
> 
> 本來港罵灣漢奸的時候灣是要搧他巴掌的，但周圍有人把他拉開了
> 
> 或者：
> 
> 灣搧下去了而且跟港扭打起來，然後周圍所有人把他們拉開了
> 
> 另外：
> 
> 探討港英或者蘇格蘭對港的殖民史（？）似乎一切就會越來越複雜了←


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有米露米內容

史料：

甲午戰爭前英國觀察到日本有意奪取台灣，與法國一同警告日本莫搗蛋。日本置之不理。開戰後法國曾向清提議形式上將台灣讓與法國，待戰後法國歸還，避免日本要求割讓。遭駁回。

乙末，法國行船至台灣，但並非同意協助台灣抵抗日本，向台灣巡撫表示，要由國際干預使得台灣留在中國基本上是不可能的（翻譯：日本被干涉還遼已經很不爽了我們不想再惹他），但是如果台灣是獨立國家，列強能以支持小國自主之類的名義支持台灣（實際上大概是沒有支援的，清也拒絕支援）。因此採行了脫離清的「獨立為台灣」的措施，如此一來就能「退回」歸附日本的詔書並拒絕日本支配，等到擊退日本之後再歸順清。

日本登陸台灣後，台北是自開城門迎接的。

腦洞：

台灣並不批評開門迎接日軍的人，他自己也去了。菊問他打算「投降」了？小灣回答沒有，他會南下去加入反日的部隊。菊不置可否，說那麼晚點見。

//

腦洞：

於是在一九七零年，曉梅很無言地想著，難道我又要用放棄當中國人來解決問題嗎？這次又會有用嗎？說不定他很怨中國，但事到臨頭其實又不想做，況且這次的路徑是敵國就是中國，他們是在爭奪「自稱中國的權利」，並且因而改成台灣之後就不能再改回去了。

那麼這個腦洞往後銜接，就可以接上史料：

美國在聯合國實際上意圖提出的是雙重代表權方案，即中華人民共和國進入安理會，而中華民國保持聯合國會籍，但成為非安理會常任國。這個方案並沒有被正式提出，因為議案排序的關係（？），因此美國另外提案要求將驅逐中華民國的提案列為重要問題，亦即需要三分之二同意才會過關，但這個「列為重要問題」的提案本身沒有通過。如果通過的話，驅逐中華民國一案的贊成率是五成九，也許中華民國就不會被驅逐，而會進入兩個中國的分支世界。

又，所以曉梅對伊凡問為何沒有改國號是含糊其詞的。

//

已知史料：

1938 年台北的英國領事館本要擴建，但因為英日交惡所以暫緩。

在香港罵台灣漢奸的腦洞裡，有一個前情腦洞：

太平洋戰爭前，蘇格蘭或威爾斯（好難決定誰，我想讓蘇格蘭出來，又懶得修改連動劇情）並未投入歐洲與北非戰場，而是到遠東巡迴綜合性地觀察局勢跟蒐集情報（我不知道這個設定有沒有意義，畢竟遠東還是有英國外交單位在運作）。這位巡迴觀察員在這種情況下（當然）冒著風險登陸了日本本土，也就是台灣 _〔雖然台灣經常被說成是日本殖民地，但是在規劃上屬於本土，也許再給個五十年就會與日本徹底同化……也可能不會，就像沖繩那樣〕_ 。

而在這位柯克蘭先生離開之前，史料：

12 月 8 日，日本進軍英屬殖民地並向英國宣戰，領事館關閉，私設他連同領事被軟禁 _〔或者，並未被日方發現，但也暫且不敢妄動〕_ 。英方人員委託日本人（我現在不知道是誰，但我也可以設定就是小灣）代管領事館，領事在 31 日被帶往日本內地（後續怎樣我現在還不知道）。在這半個多月間，由於香港拒絕投降，日本擴大空襲範圍，並調派註紮於台灣、原訂往菲律賓的陸軍飛行隊，與兩支海軍航空隊空襲香港。就我目前可以立刻接觸到的維基史料而言，我無法分辨這幾支部隊是由日本人還是台灣人組成，但是由於我有印象台灣人基本上沒有參與中國抗日戰爭（日本人也擔心台灣人根本不想打），所以我展開私設。

腦洞：

小灣跟菊曾經約定過不會拿台灣人去打中國人 _〔我目前有的疑點是戰後有許多台灣人滯留在大陸無法返回，但他們一開始到底是為什麼待在那裡？戰前去的？還是投入戰爭？〕_ ，而這幾支部隊都是台灣人 _〔以上全部，我還要再查〕_ 。可是，這次空襲違反了這個約定，小灣向菊抗議，卻被菊說「那不是中國人，是英國人」，被菊耍了嘴皮子小灣非常憤怒，爾後決定協助柯克蘭先生偷渡離開；本來他對於英國領事館的遭遇打算採取「愛莫能助」的態度了事就算了，但菊來這齣他覺得自己也沒必要縮手手軟，反正是不是真的愛莫能助也都還是可以跟任性互相包裝的。

調派空襲和協助偷渡等事後來輾轉被英格蘭得知，但香港從來不知道；加之香港投降後控制香港金融一事台灣確實有參與，因此被香港罵漢奸的時候台灣才會「氣不過」。「自己不打香港」是台灣所能婦人之仁地要求跟給予的最多，被日本打斷後，「關心」香港是台灣所能做的最多，而不讓香港得「體諒」台灣則是英格蘭能為香港做得最多，因為這時的香港還沒有到能夠大方地說「好吧，你打我，是因為你也有苦衷」，而且他們其實都不認為人有義務「成長」到這種心理狀態；也所以在當場王耀並沒有阻止香港罵台灣，只是阻止台灣道歉（我沒有設定中國究竟是否知詳情，或者只是他的大方向方針就是這樣）。

//

史料：

荷蘭時代荷蘭人會歡迎漢人海盜到台灣定居，畢竟荷蘭本業就是海盜！！還發荷蘭國旗給這些漢人海盜在船上使用

腦洞：

荷蘭時代台灣會用荷蘭三色旗配色的髮帶綁頭髮然後海上陸上到處擄掠，好可愛←  
以及後來王耀看到還是覺得氣噗噗（不是真心很生氣，只是氣噗噗），覺得荷蘭海盜最好都沉海底←  
所以曉梅就會多重意義地綁著那三色髮帶鬧王耀←  
APEC!!←

修正：

小灣開始當海盜的時代要再往前  
跟亞瑟的初識可能要調動  
_〔不一定啟用〕_ 小灣除了會講荷蘭話還會講一點點葡萄牙話，與荷蘭人有時以葡萄牙語有時與荷語溝通

其他相關史料：

大明福建省方面曾答應只要荷蘭人消滅大明沿海海盜就會提昇跟台灣的貿易層級，荷蘭人辦了，但後來因為大人的原因沒有辦到，荷蘭表示：宣戰啦！！

//

一九八零年代兩岸關係趨緩我目前覺得主要是國民黨逐漸民主化的緣故，跟中共倒沒什麼關係？那麼，在此前提上，我想曉梅會對於世界會往民主化改變更抱信心，雖然這基本上也只是他個人當時體驗的結果。於是在此插入一個米露米腦洞：

戈巴契夫民主化過速，控速不周策略失當，轉型正義也沒做好，終至翻車。蘇聯末期美國曾以各種不民主的方式挽救，欲阻止蘇聯解體，例如設法禁止蘇聯加盟國退出蘇聯 _〔這是史料〕_ 。無果 _〔你知我知〕_ 。此後阿爾弗雷德進入否認現實的狀態，改稱蘇解為「美國的勝利」 _〔史料：老布希的連任競選策略〕_ 。也就是說，刀並不是「蘇聯解體，我有傷心」，而是「蘇聯解體，我很開心」。是反過來的。但我還是想說一句，資本主義跟民主是兩碼子事。民主化，但是是共產的。我始終不明白這有什麼問題。我連一點點都沒辦法喜歡資本主義。我喜歡私有財，我可能也喜歡荷蘭叱吒風雲時的那種資本主義。但現在美國這種？一點點都不喜歡。

而曉梅對中共民主化的期待在天安門時幾乎完全毀滅。

一九九一年當時，十二月二十五日在台灣是國定假日（行憲紀念日，事實上是因為蔣介石是教徒所以他希望聖誕節放假而生的名目，XD）。曉梅從善如流地收看了轉播。

千島湖事件，北京方面明著暗著表不會給予協助與賠償，「因為台灣是外國，不是中國」，嚴重傷害台灣人民情感。不過曉梅「放下中國認同」的黃金交叉發生在 2014 年。 _〔實際民調待查〕_


End file.
